tomskafandomcom-20200213-history
TomSka Wiki:Rules
In addition to the TomSka Wiki Rules, Wikia's Terms of Use apply here. This page may be updated without notice, so check back frequently. Rules for discussions can be found here. Forbidden actions Users who do any of these things will receive a block ranging from one week to forever, depending on the severity: Vandalism Acts of vandalism, including intentionally adding false information to an article or posting distasteful material will not be tolerated. Spam Any sort of spamming, including excessive off-topic page creation, frequently uploading images/GIF files that break rules, or posting excessive unwanted comments on a user's message wall will not be tolerated. Engaging in uncivil behavior Any sort of uncivil behavior, including bullying, flaming, or ignorance will not be tolerated. Promotion Users may only use their user page to post links to their social media profiles. Using blogs, images and embedded videos as a way to promote stuff here is not allowed. Articles *Information on articles must be verifiable. Back up any information added with sources whenever necessary. *Refrain from including speculation in articles. *Avoid writing the same thing multiple times in different article sections. *Avoid creating "red" links. *Facebook does not count as a valid source for citing information due to how "closed-off" it is. Links to official pages can still be posted, however. *Articles should be written in an objective manner. **Words such as "you" and "we" should be avoided. Videos Articles about videos will only be accepted if TomSka was involved in it's creation. Characters Articles about characters will only be accepted if the character was created by TomSka. Real People Articles about real people will only be accepted if the person has worked with TomSka. Websites Articles about websites will only be accepted if TomSka registered for it. Comics Information about comics is self-explanatory, so articles about specific comics would be redundant. Trivia Integrate information into other sections of articles instead of keeping it in a trivia section if possible. Images, GIF animations, and videos Images and GIF animations must be uploaded in the highest quality possible, posted to a page, and categorized upon it's upload. Any files not attached to a page are at risk of being removed within 24 hours of their upload. Additionally, uploading embedded videos is not allowed due to the videos' slow load time. Keep in mind that Wikia only allows admins to rename images. If a user accidentally uploads an image without using the proper title structure, the image will be renamed accordingly. Image descriptions must include people involved in the images's creation and a link to the source of the image. Like articles, descriptions of images must be objective. Video screenshots *Screenshots must not closely resemble another screenshot. *Screenshots of animations TomSka created should be titled in this style: "AniAbbreviatedTitleBriefDescription" (Ex: "AniAsdfmovieNose"). *Screenshots of live action skits TomSka created in should be titled in this style: "SkitTitleDescription". *Screenshots of scripted videos (skits, animations) TomSka took part in should be titled in this style: "CollabTitleDescription" (Ex: "CollabLFPMadnessOpenFire"). *Screenshots of fan videos cannot be uploaded to the wiki. Artwork *Uploading fan art and off-topic art is not allowed. Real people *Images of real people should be titled in this style: "RealPersonDescription" (Ex: "RealTomRidgewellGlaring"). *Only public images of real people may be uploaded. Galleries Refrain from uploading excessive amounts of images. Screenshot galleries should generally have around ten images. Additional information *Files that look similar to other files, but have any sort of watermark or overlay (Ex: YouTube overlay), count as duplicates. *Images and GIF files with watermarks are not preferred, but some exceptions apply (some DeviantArt photos have unremovable watermarks). *Screenshots of social media posts and websites may not be posted to the wiki - links are preferred. *Do not upload images containing advertising. Categories *Only the first letter of a category should be capitalized. *Don't add excessive categories to articles. User page, message wall and blog post rules *Blog posts and user pages bios must be appropriate. *Rules regarding images and videos apply. *Blogs that are off-topic, spammy, or distasteful will be deleted along with any comments made on it. *Red links will be removed to prevent the "Wanted Pages" list from being cluttered. Redirects *Any titles, names and keywords related to a specific entry on the Wiki should redirect to it. *Redirects should consist of keywords that are easy to type - avoid putting special characters like "\" in the keyword if it doesn't need to be there. External sources *URLs should use "http" instead of "https". *Sites like Wikipedia, iMDb, and Google should not be used since they are not reliable. User rights *Users who have made significant contributions to this Wiki may be granted extra rights, with administrator being the highest a user will be granted. Users who have been inactive for around two months will lose rights. *If no bureaucrat has been active on this Wiki for a long period of time, a user may adopt this Wiki. Category:Browse